Strategic Diplomacy
A tidalwave surges across the Gulf of Mexico and the Joes aboard both the W.H.A.L.E. and the Air-Sea Base rush to secure themselves. On the seabed aboard the Cobra freighter, Professor Appel explains how the disruption to the faultline is causing part of the bed the rise to the surface. Other Cobras worry that the freighter will turn over, but Appel explains that it has been fitted with hydraulic stabilizers. The freighter comes to the surface on a new landmass that is beyond the three mile limits of any sovereign state and can thus become a new country ruled by Cobra. Most of the Cobras rejoice, but Zartan urges caution until their position is secure. Elsewhere, the tidal wave hits the W.H.A.L.E., the base and the U.S.S. Flagg. Meanwhile in Washington DC, New York City, Mexico City and Havana, lawyers for Cobra approach various government and state buildings and the United Nations. On the new island a Cobra Trooper plants a Cobra flag. In the aftermath of the tidal wave, the Joes in the middle of the Gulf are unconscious. The W.H.A.L.E. drifts until it bangs into the Air-Sea Base. As the Joes untie themselves, Hawk radios the platform and Duke relays the news to the other Joes, explaining that a new island has been created and already Cobra lawyers are in the capitals of every country that borders the gulf to seek recognition, something that can only happen if they physically occupy the island. The Joes have to drive Cobra off before this can happen. Duke orders every Joe to board the W.H.A.L.E., with the wounded to man the guns while anyone who can walk or crawl will be part of the landing force. To add to the bad news, the Flagg is listing too severely to be able to launch any air cover. On Cobra Island, A.S.P.s, H.I.S.S.es, Stingers, Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s all rapidly disembark from the freighter to secure the island. Professor Appel detects the approaching W.H.A.L.E. on the radar and Zartan dispatches two Rattlers and a F.A.N.G. copter to intercept. Back on the Flagg Ace determines to try and launch the Skystriker XP-14F, even though the deck is tilted badly. The Rattlers reach and fire on the W.H.A.L.E., but the Joes release infra-red flares to trick the missiles' sensors. The Skystriker just manages to take off and soon reaches the battle, shooting down one of the Rattlers and Roadblock provides further support from the deck of the W.H.A.L.E. The Joes are now nearing the island and the Cobra ground forces open fire, hitting the Skystriker. Ace heads for land while he can. Meanwhile the W.H.A.L.E. has reached the island and the Joes charge. In response Cobra Commander himself leads the counter-attack. The battle is fierce, but the Joes start to rout Cobra and head for the freighter. A despondent Cobra Commander bemoans how his troops and lawyers have both failed him. The Joes enter the freighter but suddenly Duke calls a halt as Hawk has radioed in. Everyone listens as Hawk announces that Cobra Island has been officially recognized as a sovereign state and the Joes are ordered to evacuate immediately. Cobra Commander praises how if one can hire the best lawyers anything is possible. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1=What a great system! if you have enough money and you can hire the best lawyers, you can do anything you want! :Cobra Commander |Errors1=* In one panel, Tomax's sash is colored yellow instead of red. * Professor Appel is called "Jones" throughout. It would later be retconned that this was his codename. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance:' Stingers * Creation of Cobra Island and establishment of its legal status as an independent nation. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in the ''Action Force'' Annual 1988. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}